Day vs Night
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: De día juegan a que son estudiantes, que son humanos y más importante: que son hermanos. De noche se cae la careta y se entregan a lo que por ahora son: vampiros y amantes. Rosalie/Jasper. Para Melina


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, excepto la historia.**

**Claim: Rosalie/Jasper**

**Summary:** De día juegan a que son estudiantes, que son humanos y más importante: que son hermanos. De noche se cae la careta y se entregan a lo que por ahora son: vampiros y amantes.

**Para: Melina**

* * *

**Day vs. Night**

Una mirada furtiva que a ojos de los demás resulta aburrida, quizás altanera. Una media sonrisa dibujada en tus carnosos labios que nadie sino ustedes saben interpretar.

De día fingen ser estudiantes, mezclarse entre aquellos humanos que hablan tonterías y que piensan que son hermanos, que son gemelos. Que les temen por ser los estudiantes más diferentes que han visto y ustedes no los alientan mucho a acercarse porque si el ciclo de la vida fuese lo que debería de ser, uno de ellos podría terminar muy mal parado.

De noche es otra la historia, son tus labios sobre los suyos y sus manos desgarrando la fina ropa que Alice compró en algún arranque de gastar el crédito de la tarjeta. Son las paredes de la habitación que testifican lo que ocurre entre ustedes, son las mordidas juguetonas y las caricias exactas, son las palabras dichas a medias y el juego de emociones.

Deseo.

Lujuria.

Y posiblemente algo más, algo a lo que no deseas darle nombre.

De día escuchas una lección y sonríes satisfactoriamente al escuchar los murmullos de admiración por parte de los chicos y de envidia por parte de las chicas. Te sientas a la mesa con todos los demás y continuas con la farsa de ser humanos. A veces tus ojos lo sorprenden mirando y ambos apartan la mirada al recordar lo que han estado haciendo hace unas cuantas horas. A veces Edward se siente tan incómodo por sus pensamientos que opta por abandonar el comedor con los labios fruncidos en una apretada línea.

La gente los identifica con el mismo apellido y creen que por sus venas corre la misma sangre. A veces te alegras de que en verdad no haya ningún parentesco entre ustedes pero te agrada la idea de seguir fingiendo, así todo es más divertido.

De noche no van a cazar con los demás y se quedan en tu cuarto o en el suyo, depende de cual esté más a la mano, de noche, mientras la luz está apagada y el cuarto apenas está iluminado por un rayo de luna sus labios se posan sobre tu cuello y alterna besos fugitivos con mordiscos fervientes.

No estás muy segura de como o porqué comenzó aquello.

_Era una noche fría y oscura, estaban solos y de pronto tuviste el impulso de besarlo, de atacar sus labios con los tuyos y en lugar de apartarte te alentó, un calor desconocido y familiar al mismo tiempo fue naciendo en tu cuerpo y sonreíste sus ojos estaban oscuros, si era por sed o por lujuria no quedaba muy claro pero te pudiste ver ahí, tus ojos también tenían aquel color y supiste que definitivamente en tu caso no era por sed._

_- Sabes que esto está mal. - Susurró contra tu oído pero sus actos lo contradijeron pues de pronto sus dedos estaban deslizándose por debajo de tu blusa, acariciando tu piel._

_- Sabes que me importa un demonio. - Replicaste y sin ningún pudor tus manos fueron a su pantalón. - ¿Desde cuando tan moralista? No eres Edward._

_- Afortunadamente._

_Y a velocidad vampírica te había despojado de tu ropa, o mejor dicho, la había destrozado y la había dejado en el suelo con señales de daño permanente. Por supuesto, tú no te habías quedado atrás. Sus labios habían recorrido cada centímetro de tu piel, tus manos habían memorizado su piel, que diferente era de Emmett, querías a Emmett por supuesto, pero creías que luego de tantos años, la fidelidad es un concepto que tendía a volverse obsoleto._

- ¿Dónde estábamos? - pregunta Jasper juguetonamente contra tu oído.

No le respondes sino que deslizas tu mano al bulto entre sus piernas, sus ojos brillan llenos de deseo y te impacientas. La única experiencia sexual que tuviste cuando humana fue absolutamente traumática, pero ahora, en la inmortalidad sabes que el sexo entre los de su clase es jodidamente adictivo.

A veces no se besan sino que tienen sexo en la forma más pura y pasional, lo arañas, se muerden, sienten el ardor del veneno aumentar las emociones entre ustedes. En esas ocasiones gritas su nombre mientras su cuerpo se amolda al tuyo, mientras sus caderas golpean en un vaivén simbólico. O no gritas porque tus labios están ocupados devorando los suyos.

A veces no hay pasión sino ternura, acaricia tu piel como un amante novato y te enternece, en ocasiones como esa te hace envidiar un poco a Alice y entonces lo besas suavemente en los labios, no es precisamente tu estilo pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de variedad? Entonces sus cuerpos se unen en una danza sin prisas, con tranquilidad, el mundo podría caerse a pedazos y ustedes ni siquiera lo notarían.

A veces sus labios intentan susurrar otras palabras pero lo detienes. No te ama de ese modo, no lo amas de ese modo, ambos aman a sus parejas y aunque esto es divertido algún día tendrá que acabar.

- Pero el día aún no llega - te responde presionando su dedo contra tus labios. - Te quiero.

Y suspiras derrotada porque al final, desearías decirle lo mismo.

De día la gente los ve caminar, gente para la cual un 'te quiero' no tiene grandes complicaciones, todos los hermanos se quieren ¿no? Los ven alejarse y comienzan a murmurar, para lo que les importa.

De noche yaces acostada entre sus brazos, su piel es igual pero duele ver las cicatrices que cubren su cuerpo, en un arrebato de ternura besas suavemente la cicatriz más próxima. En respuesta acaricia tu espalda.

A veces deseas poder ser un poco sincera, tantas mentiras comienzan a cansarte. Sabes que quieres a Emmett y sabes que él quiere a Alice, sin embargo, ustedes tienen espacio para muchas emociones, para muchas personas.

Y llega el día, tienes que vestirte para iniciar la farsa. A medio camino entre ponerte la blusa y el pantalón, sin volverte hacia él suspiras.

- Yo también te quiero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A: Espero que no me haya quedado muy OoC. Y si, sigo siendo mala para los títulos.**


End file.
